<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Nights by strandead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922721">Late Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strandead/pseuds/strandead'>strandead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Oneshot, Short &amp; Sweet, Skephalo, up to you if it's platonic or romantic tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strandead/pseuds/strandead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Skephalo drabble. Darryl is sleepy. Zak needs to convince him to fix his sleep schedule.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a pretty long time ago, like last October I think ?? It was for Happytwttober :D I wanted to do more prompts, but I'm really bad at writing consistently so I only ended up writing this one lmaoo<br/>Of course, I didn't originally post this because it's really short and not that substantial anyway, but I feel like Skephalo fics have been getting more popular lately (yay!!) soo have some content</p><p>Also, my twt is @sunnyskeppy ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the credits began to drift up the stark black screen, Zak suddenly became aware of how dark it'd become in the room. They'd started watching this movie only about two hours ago, but the sun was no longer shining through the windows, replaced by a bright crescent moon instead. Even the moon's light wasn't enough to illuminate the living room, and Zak blinked his eyes several times in the dark, though his gaze remained glued onto the TV.</p><p>"I don't know about you, dude, but I thought that was pretty good," Zak said. "The one part when they all fell into that cave in the forest was kinda weird, though. But I didn't think it was that scary. I mean, they advertised this as a 'horror movie,' but I thought it was tame."</p><p>A brief silence.</p><p>"So, what about you?" Zak spoke again, leaning his back into the couch.</p><p>He was only met with more silence.</p><p>"Um, hello? Ba— Darryl?"</p><p>Finally, Zak took his gaze off the screen and glanced to his left where Darryl should, by all means, be sitting next to him. But instead, he couldn't spot his figure in the dark, especially since his eyes weren't adjusted at all to the unlit room yet.</p><p>"Darryl?" Zak asked, quieter this time.</p><p>After squinting a bit, Zak was finally able to make out his friend slumped against the couch, a carefully-knitted blanket wrapped around his entire body, save for his head where Zak could see Darryl's eyes softly closed shut.</p><p>"Was it really so boring it made you fall asleep?" Zak huffed playfully. "I thought I was pretty good at choosing movies. Fine, I guess you can pick the next one."</p><p>"Mmm...I'm not asleep," Darryl murmured, slurring his words together a bit in his drowsiness. "Jus...sleepy."</p><p>"It's not even that late," Zak mused, but his expression contorted with a single thought. "Oh, wait, you haven't been sleeping at all lately, haven't you? No wonder you're so exhausted, dude."</p><p>"Noo...that's not even true," Darryl mumbled.</p><p>"Sure, Bad. So then, why did I see your computer lighting up your whole room when I walked past your door last night on the way to bed?"</p><p>Zak could barely make out a small smile creep onto Darryl's lips. "You called me Bad again," Darryl chuckled, his eyes still closed.</p><p>"Y-Yeah? Well, I didn't mean to! It's just a habit!" Zak cried, but he quickly lowered his voice again after getting so worked up. He didn't want to wake Darryl up or anything. He needed this rest.</p><p>"No, I like when you say Bad..." Darryl said, his voice trailing off. "It sounds right when you say it."</p><p>Zak raised an eyebrow, even if Darryl couldn't see him. He was silent for a moment, unsure about how to respond until he caught himself giggling. "Alright, dude, I think it's time you get some sleep."</p><p>"I don't need itttt," Darryl whined, turning over in his blanket and seemingly making himself even more comfortable on the couch. "I wanted to stream Minecraft tonight, then maybe Among Us later. It'll be fun..."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you're in no condition to stream right now," Zak remarked with a smirk.</p><p>"But Geeeppy..." Darryl groaned.</p><p>Zak laughed. As much as he didn't want to, he got up from the couch as carefully as possible as to not disturb Darryl and turned to face him. Darryl's head was totally slumped against a couch pillow, and he already looked like he was seconds from falling asleep. <em>He really should fix his sleep schedule</em>, Zak thought to himself. <em>This is...embarrassing.</em> And yet, there was a part of him that somehow found it cute as well.</p><p>Zak lightly grabbed the blanket and pulled it up closer to Darryl, hoping that it'd be more comfortable for him. He looked down briefly at his sleeping friend, then couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Goodnight, Bad," Zak whispered.</p><p>And there was no response, which only made Zak smile more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>